Doce Novembro
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Luisa, a Amazona de Prata de Apus, após a batalha contra Hades, deserta do Santuário. Que motivos levaram essa nobre Amazona tomar tal decisão? O que estará guardado em seu coração?
1. Don't cry

Cap 1: Don't Cry

Luísa caminhava lentamente pelo cemitério do Santuário. Em cada lápide, depositava um pequeno ramalhete de flores silvestres, onde nelas podia-se ler o nome dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas quando parou em frente às duas lápides em que leu os nomes Milo de Escorpião e Aldebaran de Touro, seus joelhos fraquejaram fazendo com que caísse ao solo, ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas começaram a deslizar por seu rosto em abundância. Ela não queria chorar, queria ser forte, mas a saudade que sentia deles era demais, por isso sempre acabava chorando.

Talk to me softly

(Fale comigo suavemente)

There's something in your eyes

(Há algo nos seus olhos)

Don't hang your head in sorrow

(Não abaixe sua cabeça na tristeza)

And, please, don't cry

(E por favor, não chore)

– Aldebaran meu irmão! – murmurou com a voz quase inaudível enquanto deslizava os dedos no nome grafado sobre a pedra fria – Eu sinto muito por te decepcionar, sei que não foi isso que tu me ensinou. Pelo contrário, sempre me ensinou a ser forte, nunca desistir e principalmente, a não abaixar a cabeça para ninguém. Agora estou prestes a fazer o contrário, a abandonar tudo o que conquistei, mas tenho fortes razões para isso e sei que irá me entender. Adeus, Grandão e siga me guiando aí de onde você estiver. – Luisa beijou o pequeno ramalhete depositando logo em seguida perto da lápide. Secou as lágrimas, levantou-se e foi até o seguinte.

– Milo, meu Amor... Fizemos tantos planos para quando a Guerra acabasse, não é mesmo? Mas os Deuses tinham outros planos para nós. – as lágrimas vieram com mais força – Os momentos que passamos juntos foram os melhores da minha vida, você foi e será meu único amor. Eu te amo para todo o sempre e quem sabe numa outra vida possamos viver nosso amor. – E assim, como anteriormente, ela beijou o ramalhete e depositou em seguida próximo à lápide.

Horas mais tarde...

A noite pairava sobre o Santuário, a Amazona estava em seu quarto de sua humilde casa na Vila das Amazonas. Ela parou em frente a cômoda de madeira que tinha em seu quarto, abriu uma das gavetas, retirando debaixo de suas roupas algumas fotos. Foi até sua cama e, após sentar, começou a olhar as fotografias. Tinha uma dela criança, uma com Aldebaran e outra dela e Milo. A foto havia sido tirada na mesma encosta que eles se encontravam às escondidas durante anos. Luísa usava seu collant cinza de treino e Milo vestia uma calça e camisa, também de treino. Ambos sorriam largamente, pois estavam muito felizes com o amor que viviam.

A escorpiana sorriu minimamente enquanto deslizava os dedos pela imagem e, nesse momento, lembrou-se de quando eles finalmente se entregaram e ouviram seus corações declarando todo o amor um ao outro.

I know how you feel inside

(Sei como você se sente por dentro)

I've been there before

(Já passei por isso antes)

Something is changing inside you

(Algo está mudando dentro de você)

And don't you know

(E você não sabe)

Numa encosta onde podia-se avistar uma das praias que ficava em torno do Santuário, Luísa estava sentada na grama verdejante contemplando a grande lua cheia que brilhava linda e esplendorosa iluminando aquele lugar.

Para admirar ainda mais a paisagem, retirou sua máscara branca e a depositou no chão ao seu lado. Estava ali, maravilhada admirando o satélite natural que tanto fascínio exercia sobre si.

– Luísa – a voz marcante chamando seu nome fez com que se sobressaltasse e pegasse sua máscara e a colocasse sobre seu rosto.

Era Milo quem a chamava. Eles se conheciam desde que ela havia chegado no Santuário. Se encontraram a primeira vez quando a brasileira foi visitar Aldebaran, que era como um irmão para ela, e o escorpiano que estava lá conversando com o dourado. Após aquele dia, por ironia do destino, os dois sempre se encontravam casualmente, fazendo com que passassem a se conhecer melhor e assim se tornando grandes amigos.

O escorpiano sempre a observava de longe. Seu treinamento, as dificuldades e preconceitos que enfrentava e isso o deixava apreensivo, principalmente quando ela saia em alguma missão, e ficava aliviado quando a via retornar.

Os dois mantiveram essa amizade em segredo porque tinham medo que pudesse ser mal interpretada, e foi assim que logo eles descobriram que essa amizade se tornou amor. Havia sido Milo quem havia descoberto e mostrado esse belo lugar para a prateada e, desde então, passou a ser um ponto de encontro entre os dois. Ali eles conversavam e treinavam.

Porém, nos últimos dias, ela estava o evitando, onde tal comportamento o deixou apreensivo e com medo que tivesse feito algo que a tivesse magoado. E naquela noite, o dourado após muito pensar, foi atrás dela determinado a acabar com aquela dúvida que o consumia.

– Milo – num rompante se pôs de pé – Tu me assustou!

– Eu estava te procurando e imaginei que estivesse aqui. – respondeu enquanto se aproximava, percebendo que ela estava tensa e com a respiração levemente alterada. Para um estranho, isso poderia ter passado despercebido, mas para ele não. O dourado conhecia cada expressão corporal da prateada.

Milo parou em frente à Luísa fitando-a em silêncio. E como sempre, estava com aquele olhar que ela não conseguia decifrar. Seria Admiração? Frustação? Desejo? Mágoa? E isso a incomodava porque não gostava de perder o controle das coisas.

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore esta noite)

I still love you, baby

(Eu ainda amo você, querida)

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore esta noite)

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore esta noite)

There's a heaven above you, baby

(Há um paraíso acima de você, querida)

And don't you cry tonight

(E não chore esta noite)

– Tu sabe que venho aqui para organizar as idéias, não é? - a voz dela estava trêmula demonstrando que havia chorado – E também porque aqui é lindo! A lua parece ficar mais linda aqui.

– Sim… É linda! - o Cavaleiro se referia a Amazona - Linda demais!

Luísa sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas tratou logo de pensar que ele se referia a lua. Luísa o amava e como não sabia se era correspondida por saber que ele era um dos Cavaleiros mais sérios e responsáveis, além de ser orgulhoso, mesmo que com ela, ele se tornasse gentil e educado. Por causa desse sentimento e dúvidas, passou a evitá-lo.

– Eu já vou indo. – deu as costas, mas teve seu braço preso pela mão do escorpiano.

A atitude de Luísa agora e nos últimos dias fez com que uma fagulha de esperança se acendesse em seu coração, por isso soube que era a hora de acabar com suas dúvidas .

– Por que está fugindo de mim, Luísa? Fique por favor! - o tom de súplica na voz do Cavaleiro fez a escorpiana estremecer. Por que ele fazia isso consigo?

– Fugindo!? – retorquiu enquanto tentava soltar o braço sem sucesso, fazendo o grego apertar mais o agarre.

Milo então a puxou para si enlaçando sua cintura e a mão que antes segurava o braço agora afastava uma mecha do cabelo azul claro que teimava em cair sobre a máscara.

– Me solte, por favor! – foi a vez da Amazona pedir em tom de súplica, a proximidade que estavam a deixava inquieta.

– Não, Luísa! – Milo respondeu firmemente – Não vou deixar que você fuja mais de mim. Não hoje.

– O-O quê?

– Por que faz isso... – Os dedos de Milo deslizaram pela máscara prateada – Comigo? Você sabe que eu sempre te amei, Lu. Então por que me martiriza deste jeito?

Luísa arregalou os olhos com o que ouviu. Ele a amava também? Seus sentimentos eram correspondidos? Após ouvir a confissão, permitiu-se relaxar e abraçar o dourado com toda força que conseguiu, sendo retribuída em seguida. Como havia desejado ouvir aquilo.

\- Oh, Milo! Eu também te amo, mas você sabe que não podemos. As leis….

– Que se danem as leis, Luísa. Vamos viver o aqui e agora, vamos nos permitir ter um momento de felicidade diante dessa sombra que nos espreita. Deixa eu te fazer feliz, minha vida, meu anjo azul. Não quero mais viver longe de você.

Ouvir essa declaração acabou com todas as defesas que a brasileira havia criado. Por que fugir se era tudo o que havia sonhado em ouvir dele durante anos? Sim, ela queria ser feliz ao lado dele e tudo o que mais almejava era fazê-lo feliz também.

Luísa estava tão envolta em seus pensamentos, que só voltou a si quando sentiu os dedos cálidos do cavaleiro deslizando sobre a pele descoberta da máscara num pedido mudo para retirar a peça.

– Posso? – Milo pediu vendo-a assentir que sim.

Com delicadeza ele retirou a peça metálica, como se aquele ato pudesse lhe ferir de alguma maneira. Finalmente o rosto tão adorado que muitas vezes ele visualizou em seus pensamentos e sonhos estava livre para que pudesse contemplar.

Milo sorria enquanto seus olhos percorriam toda a extensão daquele rosto alvo, com os dedos contornou os lábios carnudos e avermelhados, a bochecha, sentindo toda a maciez daquela pele, o nariz afilado, a sobrancelha fina e bem desenhada e por fim, nos grandes olhos azuis cristalinos.

Então, não conseguindo mais esperar, segurou delicadamente o rosto feminino e encostou sua testa na dela.

Give me a whisper

(Me dê um sussurro)

And give me a sign

(E dê-me um sinal)

Give me a kiss before

(Dê-me um beijo antes de)

You tell me goodbye

(Me dizer adeus)

– Linda! – sussurrou e antes que ela protestasse, selou seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo era lento e calmo, onde eles podiam demonstrar ali todo os anos de amor reprimido.

– Você não tem ideia do quanto esperei por esse momento – Luísa falou assim que os lábios foram separados.

– Eu também, Lu! – Milo falava entre vários selinhos que seus lábios inquietos e sedentos depositavam nos lábios doces, até se tornar um beijo mais possessivo.

– São azuis. – agora ele quem quebrava o silêncio vendo-a fitar confusa – Por muitas vezes imaginei que cor seriam seus olhos. Se eram azuis da cor do mar, verdes da cor do campo ou negros da cor do breu.

– Bobo – respondeu tentando se afastar, pois sentia suas bochechas esquentarem.

– Linda! Linda! Linda!

Ele riu por ela ter ficado sem graça com sua declaração, sentou e num pedido mudo pediu que ela fizesse o mesmo. Os olhos azuis cristalinos de Luísa encontraram os azuis-esverdeados de Milo.

– Sabe Lu, nos últimos dias senti cada vez mais forte a necessidade de me declarar para você. Esse sentimento estava me sufocando, precisava saber se você me amava. E por isso vim até aqui hoje.

Os dois permaneceram ali contemplando a paisagem e desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Conversando e fazendo promessas de que quando a Guerra Santa acabasse, abdicariam de suas armaduras para casar. [1]

And, please, remember

(E por favor, lembre-se)

That I never lied

(Que eu nunca menti)

And, please, remember

(E por favor, lembre-se)

How I felt inside now, honey

.(De como me senti por dentro agora, doçura)

E assim os dias passaram e sempre que possível, eles se encontravam naquele lugar e cada vez mais a despedida se tornava mais dolorosa para ambos. Uma noite antes da Guerra Santa contra Hades estourar, eles tiveram seu último encontro. A lua cheia estava maior e brilhava mais intensamente.

O casal de apaixonados trocavam beijos apaixonados e urgentes, as línguas se entrelaçando, acendia o desejo em ambos. Milo desceu os beijos para o pescoço e colo da Amazona que soltava tímidos gemidos, deixando-a totalmente entregue às sensações que ele lhe proporcionava. E sem que percebesse, ele a deitou delicadamente sobre a grama.

– Espera – Milo falou deixando-a surpresa, mas logo entendeu o motivo. O dourado retirou a camiseta e colocava no chão para que ela deitasse em cima. Isso a surpreendeu por causa do cuidado que ele tinha com ela.

Milo se encaixou delicadamente sobre o corpo feminino voltando a atacar os lábios doces da Amazona enquanto abaixava uma das alças do collant de treinamento que ela usava.

– Milo – ela suspirou profundamente – Acho que…

– Shhhh! Não fale nada, só sinta. Nossos corpos chamam um pelo outro.

E tendo a lua como única espectadora, os dois se amaram pela primeira vez.

Luísa voltou de seus pensamentos com as batidas insistentes na porta de sua casa. Era Marin que havia ido saber porque a brasileira estava faltando aos treinamentos.

– Não ando bem nesses últimos dias. – respondeu para a amiga enquanto sentavam no sofá.

– Você está doente?

– Não… mas infelizmente essa Guerra deixou uma ferida profunda em meu coração que nunca cicatrizará, Marin.

Luísa tentou se levantar, mas é acometida por um mal estar, sendo prontamente amparada pela japonesa. Marin fica confusa e intrigada com o estado da amiga e, após se certificar que ela estava melhor, foi embora prometendo voltar no dia seguinte.

You gotta make it your own way

(Você tem que superar isso sozinha)

But you'll be alright now, sugar

(Mas você ficará bem, docinho)

You'll feel better tomorrow

(Amanhã você se sentirá melhor)

Come the morning light now, baby

(Com a luz da manhã, querida)

A madrugada já ia alta. A Vila das Amazonas estava silenciosa, Luísa arrumou seus poucos pertences em uma bolsa e colocou uma capa escura que cobria seu corpo todo. Ela lentamente caminhou até a caixa de sua armadura deslizando os dedos sobre o entalhe da ave que simbolizava sua constelação: Apus, a Ave-do-Paraíso.

– Estivemos juntas em muitas batalhas, mas agora teremos que nos separar. Me perdoe!

E com lágrimas nos olhos, a azulada deu uma última olhada ao redor daquela casa que havia lhe servido de lar por muitos anos. Ocultou seu cosmo, colocou o capuz para cobrir sua face e se dirigiu à uma das saídas pouco conhecidas do Santuário se misturando na penumbra da noite.

Don't you cry, don't you ever cry

(Não chore, jamais chore)

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore esta noite)

Baby, maybe someday

(Querida, talvez algum dia)

Don't you cry, don't you ever cry

(Não chore, jamais chore)

Don't you cry tonight

(Não chore esta noite)

Continua…

x.x.x.x.x

[1] Para quem não conhece a obra complementar "Shion Responde" feita pelo mestre Kurumada é uma obra com perguntas feitas por fãs e respondidas pelo autor sob o codinome de Shion. E em uma delas ele diz que os cavaleiros e amazonas não podem servir a Deusa e formar família ao mesmo tempo, caso eles optem por ter família eles devem abdicar de suas armaduras. Por isso utilizei esta referência na fic.

Link do vídeo:

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e espero vocês no próximo!

Luisa.


	2. Yesterdays

Capítulo 2: Yesterdays

\- Ahh, essa luz!

Milo piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu focalizar, percebeu estar num lugar muito conhecido por ele: seu quarto no Templo de Escorpião.

Ele ficou sem entender nada, pois a última lembrança que tinha era de estar diante do Muro das Lamentações, juntamente com os outros dourados, abrindo passagem para Os Cavaleiros da Esperança.

– Bem-vindo de volta, senhor Milo!

Era o servo de Escorpião. A voz de Aquiles estava levemente embargada. Ele era um homem de meia idade e rechonchudo e trabalhava no oitavo Templo desde desde que Milo chegou no Santuário.

– Aquiles? Mas, como!? – perguntou, incrédulo, enquanto tentava se erguer, mas as dores em seu corpo o impediram.

– Fique calmo, Senhor. – Aquiles se aproximou do dourado. –Sei que deve estar se fazendo muitos questionamentos, mas Athena só nos passou que Zeus trouxe vocês de volta à vida.

– Zeus!? – o dourado estava cada vez mais confuso.

– Sim! Todos vocês. – o servo enfatizou as últimas palavras.

– Mas, por quê? – Milo ainda estava incrédulo. – Ca-Camus? – o dourado perguntou ao lembrar do velho amigo.

– Pelo que sei, ele ainda não acordou. A transição não é um procedimento fácil e, alguns precisam de mais tempo que outros. – Aquiles respondia, pacientemente.

– Entendo!!! – Milo murmurou enquanto se ajeitava sobre o colchão.

– Eu estou feliz em poder vê-lo novamente, senhor. Agora, descanse, por favor, que assim que todos vocês estiverem restabelecidos, Athena explicará tudo.

Resignado e sentindo as pálpebras pesarem, fechou os olhos, adormecendo logo em seguida. Em seus sonhos, o dourado se encontra na encosta que usava para se encontrar com Luisa e, ao longe, avista sua amada, ele corre para tentar alcançá-la, mas ela se afastava cada vez mais.

Milo acordou num sobressalto por causa do sonho e, sem entender porque, sentiu um mau pressentimento. Novamente tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma leve tontura e dores pelo corpo. Esbravejou por não conseguir fazer algo tão simples e ficou ali deitado, admirando a paisagem que se mostrava pela ampla janela de seu quarto e pensando em sua amada prateada. "Será que ela havia caído também na Guerra Santa?", mediante esta pergunta, sentiu seu coração acelerar.

x.x.x.x.x

Uma semana depois

Aldebaran ainda estava se restabelecendo. Ele estava sentado numa poltrona, em seu quarto e havia estranhado Luisa ainda não ter ido vê-lo. Imaginou várias situações, mas logo tratou de aquietar seu coração, imaginando que ela estaria em alguma missão e logo retornaria.

Com um certo esforço, levantou e caminhou até um móvel de seu quarto, retirando dele um lenço azul escuro que ficava amarrado no mesmo.

Voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e analisou o tecido. O lenço pertencia a Luisa e foi dado a ele no dia que se conheceram.

Aldebaran, após receber sua armadura, havia sido enviado ao Brasil pelo Grande Mestre Shion para concluir seu treinamento e adquirir experiência [1].

O taurino treinava na Ilha de Marajó, no Pará, quando foi chamado até seu mestre. Ubirajara era o Cavaleiro de Prata de Índio e, ele era um homem de pele morena, cabelos curtos negros e olhos do mesmo tom, alto, com porte atlético e estava na casa dos 35 anos de idade.

– Aldebaran, ontem enquanto lia as estrelas tive a revelação que a armadura de Apus finalmente poderá ter um portador.

– Apus?

– Sim! É uma armadura que, assim como a fênix, nunca ninguém conseguiu usar.

O dourado arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso com a informação.

– A armadura de Apus – Ubirajara começou a explicar – possui o poder do julgamento do espírito e, por isso, o seu usuário precisa ter, além de uma alma boa, um grande poder espiritual, ou terá sua alma devorada pela armadura. [2]

– E nunca ninguém foi qualificado para usá-la? – o taurino perguntou ainda, surpreso

– Eu li em alguns livros antigos – o mestre começou a falar, após refletir por instantes – que há muitos anos atrás, houve uma pessoa, mas infelizmente ela possuía a alma má e, mesmo sendo avisada que ela não deveria tentar usar a armadura não acreditou e por causa disso, teve sua alma devorada. Desde então, ninguém mais esteve predestinado, agora tenho grande esperança que finalmente ela poderá ser usada e, nos mostrar todo o seu poder. – se calou por alguns instantes e logo, após olhou para o pupilo, pedindo que ele fosse até a cidade que as estrelas mostravam.

– Partirei, imediatamente. – Aldebaran respondeu, sem fazer muitas perguntas, depois trataria de saber mais sobre a armadura.

No outro dia, após Aldebaran pegar o envelope que deveria ser entregue para os responsáveis do local onde a criança estaria, partiu rumo ao seu destino.

Estado do Rio Grande do Sul

Assim que chegou ao orfanato da cidade de Bagé e ter falado com a Madre superiora, estava sentado em uma cadeira esperando para ver a criança, o que não demorou para acontecer. Uma garotinha com cabelos azuis pelos ombros, olhos azuis grandes e expressivos, usando um vestidinho remendado, um sapatinho já gasto e um lenço azul escuro nos cabelos, entrou acompanhada por uma irmã. A Madre deixou ambos a sós para que pudessem conversar.

Aldebaran olhou para ela, que estava encolhida e com o olhar baixo, num canto da sala, e, imediatamente ele soube que ela era a criança que estava usando, porque sentiu o cosmo latente vindo dela. Ele aproximou-se mais ajoelhando para ficar na altura dela e, logo iniciou uma conversa para descontraí-la.

– Oi, pequena, tudo bem? Meu nome é Aldebaran e o seu?

No início a garotinha ainda estava temerosa, mas logo que viu o sorriso largo estampado no rosto do Cavaleiro, sentiu-se mais relaxada. – Oi! Eu vou bem e me chamo Luisa.

– Seu nome é muito bonito e, o significado dele diz bem o que você será no futuro.

– O que serei!? – a curiosidade ficou estampada no rosto infantil – E o que representa meu nome?

– Significa guerreira gloriosa.

– Mas, eu não sou uma guerreira!

– Mas, você poderá ser uma se quiser. Tenho certeza que será muito forte e irá proteger as pessoas. Você gostaria de fazer isso?

Os pequeno olhos azuis se arregalaram e se iluminaram.

– Você gostaria de ir comigo? – o taurino sorriu ternamente para ela, tentando passar confiança.

Luisa ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, tentando entender o que as palavras de Aldebaran queriam dizer. Quando estava quase recusando, tudo o que sofria no orfanato passou pela sua mente, com certeza qualquer lugar era melhor do que ali. E com uma convicção, que surpreendeu até mesmo Aldebaran, ela disse que iria.

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos e depois o dourado chamou a Madre para acertar os detalhes para que a criança fosse levada, enquanto a menina ia pegar seus pertences. Depois de tudo resolvido saíram em direção à pousada em que Aldebaran estava hospedado, mas antes de deixarem as dependências do orfanato, Luisa lançou um último olhar para aquele lugar e, seus olhos azuis cristalinos marejaram.

\- Um dia você poderá revê-los. - o Cavaleiro falou para confortá-la mesmo sabendo que isso não seria possível.

Ela apenas meneou um sim com a cabeça e assim, seguiram o caminho.

No meio do caminho, Aldebaran ia contando para Luisa o que os defensores de Athena, faziam, quando foram interceptados por um grupo de cinco sujeitos mal encarados. Os homens tinham nas mãos canivetes, o que fez com que o dourado arqueasse uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que via.

\- Vamos, passe-nos tudo que vocês têm - O que parecia ser o líder do grupo, falou.

\- Sugiro que vocês vão embora, não quero machucá-los. - o brasileiro rebateu, colocando-se à frente de Luisa.

\- Não nos faça rir! - um outro falou, com tom de escárnio.

Então, o Cavaleiro percebeu que os sujeitos não iriam embora, não restando outra escolha teria que tirá-los momentaneamente do seu caminho. Pediu para que Luisa fechasse os olhos, no que ela obedeceu prontamente. Aldebaran apagou os sujeitos com socos que eles nem viram de onde saíram. Quando terminou pediu para a menina para que abrisse os olhos novamente, ela se surpreendeu ao ver os cinco sujeitos estirados e desacordados no chão e lançou um olhar interrogativo ao dourado.

\- Você também poderá ser capaz de fazer isso. - respondeu e por fim foram para a pousada.

No outro dia, no final deste, chegamos até a Ilha de Marajó e após as apresentações, o meu mestre me incubiu de mostrar o alojamento para ela. Diferente de outros lugares, ali Ubirajara não fazia distinção. Todos os discípulos treinavam juntos e somente os alojamentos eram separados. Um prédio para os meninos e outro para as meninas.

Após deixá-la instalada, Aldebaran já se retirava do lugar, quando ela o chamou e entregou o lenço azul escuro que tinha nos cabelos.

\- Dê - ao ouvi-la o chamando assim, de uma forma tão carinhosa para ela, fez seu coração acelerar - Eu farei de tudo para me tornar muito forte e defender as pessoas porque tu me salvou e, embora a gente se conheça a pouco tempo, sei que és alguém bom.

Ele não entendeu o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer, mas antes que eu questionasse, ela prosseguiu

\- Sabe… eu sempre enxerguei coisas que ninguém mais enxergava, por isso, algumas outras crianças zombavam de mim e, as freiras me trancavam numa sala escura como punição, eu sentia muito medo.

Ela começou a chorar e se abraçou ele, naquele momento, o coração de Aldebaran apertou e, ele sentiu pena dela e um grande alívio por tê-la encontrado. Com certeza sua vida não havia sido fácil.

\- Pequena - suspirou fundo - Isso que você possui é um dom único, por isso, nunca abaixe a cabeça para ninguém e, nem perca sua humildade, porque você não é melhor e nem pior que ninguém. Nem perca essa bondade e, lute sempre pelo que você acredita.

\- Eu prometo! - ela se afastou e limpou as lágrimas - Eu serei uma guerreira exemplar e sempre vou proteger Athena e a Terra. E, esse lenço é o agradecimento por tudo e a prova que eu serei tão forte como você.

Aquele ato simples, mas de grande significado para ela, deixou o brasileiro muito feliz e, tudo o que ele fez, foi abraçá-la. Sentia-se honrado por ter se tornado uma referência para aquela menina.

Os dois nem imaginavam que a partir daquele dia, eles se tornariam mais do que irmãos de arma, se tornariam irmãos de coração.

O dourado retornou dos seus pensamentos e, decidido a saber o que havia acontecido com a azulada, chamou sua serva.

Dona Maria era uma senhora baixinha, corpulenta e com cabelos grisalhos, que servia o dourado desde que ele havia retornado ao Santuário depois do período que passou no Brasil treinando.

\- Por favor, encontre a Amazona de Águia e peça que venha até aqui.

Após o pedido, a senhora saiu para atender o pedido do dourado. Retornando, algum tempo depois, acompanhada por Marin.

\- Vejo que está melhor, meu amigo! - Marin falou assim que encontrou o brasileiro.

\- Sim! - sorriu gentilmente. – Mas, chamei você aqui para saber da Luisa. O que aconteceu com ela?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Amazona desviou o olhar, nesse momento, Aldebaran percebeu que havia acontecido algo.

\- Sinto muito, mas Luisa desertou do Santuário logo após a o término da guerra contra Hades.

\- Ela o quê? - perguntou, exasperado.

– Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. – Marin começou a explicar – Na noite em que ela desapareceu, eu fui visitá-la durante a tarde, porque estava faltando os treinos e eu estava preocupada. Ficamos conversando por algum tempo e notei o quanto ela estava triste, depois, nos despedimos. No outro dia, quando retornei até a casa dela, estranhei estar tudo tão quieto. Bati algumas vezes e, temendo estar acontecendo algo com ela, entrei e só encontrei a Caixa de Pandora da armadura dela num canto do quarto, o resto das coisas dela haviam sumido completamente.

\- Isso tudo é muito estranho! O que será que levou ela a fazer isso? – Aldebaran tenta processar o que havia ouvido.

\- Não sei! Você a conhecia melhor que ninguém, sabia o quanto ela era discreta. Fora a tristeza e o mal-estar que ela tinha por vezes, não notei nada de errado com ela. Queria poder dar uma resposta mais concreta, mas infelizmente não tenho. Sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu. - a japonesa respondeu, com pesar.

Aldebaran tentava encontrar motivos que tivesse levado Luisa a ter desertado, mas nada lhe ocorria. Luisa era uma Amazona leal, responsável e que gostava de ser uma guerreira, principalmente pelo fato de poder ajudar as pessoas. Era o que ela mais desejava: poder acabar com as mazelas do mundo. Somente a tristeza não era um motivo para que a prateada cometesse um ato tão grande quanto a deserção. Com certeza tinha um motivo maior e, ele descobriria o que era.

– Você está bem!? – a japonesa perguntou ao ver o silêncio dele.

– Estou sim, só estava tentando compreender porque a Lu fez isso. Sei que algo sério aconteceu, por isso, eu vou atrás de Luisa.

\- E você sabe para onde ela foi?

O brasileiro colocou a mão no queixo e, se pôs a pensar e um lugar lhe veio à mente. - Tenho quase certeza que ela voltou para o Brasil. - respondeu calmamente - E, obrigado, Marin, por tudo, agora eu vou falar com Athena.

\- Não precisa agradecer meu amigo. Também estamos preocupadas com a Lu, então traga ela de volta, por favor.

Assim que se despediu de Marin, Aldebaran se dirigiu ao Templo de Athena, ainda pensando na conversa que havia tido há pouco com a prateada. Só voltou a si quando percebeu que estava em Escorpião e achou melhor já contar a Milo, pois imaginava que o escorpiano também havia estranhado o sumiço de Luisa. Assim que chamou o amigo e ele apareceu começou a relatar tudo que Marin havia contado.

Conforme o taurino ia narrando os fatos, Milo sentia seu coração acelerar, ouvir que sua amada havia desertado, fez um misto de emoções tomar conta de si. Ao mesmo tempo que estava chocado, estava frustrado também. Como uma Amazona que nunca questionou seu destino poderia ter desertado por causa da tristeza? Não… não poderia ser só esse o motivo e, nesse instante o flash do sonho que tivera lhe veio à mente.

\- Você vai comigo procurá-la, Milo?

\- Eu? - Milo tentou disfarçar.

\- O que foi? - O taurino olhou sério para o escorpiano. - Achou que eu não soubesse de vocês?

\- É, eu achei, mas parece que me enganei. - o grego resolveu confessar por fim, porque sabia que não conseguiria enganar o companheiro.

\- Tá...tá… Mas, isso não vem ao caso agora. Vamos falar com Athena para ela nos dar permissão para ir atrás da Lu.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois da reunião com a deidade, os dois dourados estavam em Escorpião, acertando os últimos detalhes da viagem.

\- Debas, porque você acha que Luisa está no Brasil?

\- Porque uma vez ela me disse que, se um dia tivesse a oportunidade, iria até sua terra natal e tentaria descobrir sobre sua origem e seus pais. Então, tenho certeza que ela foi pra lá. Nós vamos achá-la, Milo.

'Cause yesterday's got nothin' for me

(Porque os dias passados não significam nada para mim)

Old pictures that I'll always see

(Fotos antigas que eu sempre verei)

Time just fades the pages

(O tempo apenas desbota as páginas)

In my book of memories

(No meu livro de memórias)

Prayers in my pocket

(Preces em meus bolsos)

And no hand in destiny

(E sem segurar o destino)

I'll keep on movin' along

(Eu vou me manter mudando)

With no time to plant my feet

(Sem lugar para plantar meus pés)

Os dois conversaram por mais alguns instantes e o taurino retornou para seu templo para arrumar suas coisas, Milo foi fazer a mesma coisa. Enquanto arrumava suas coisas, ele achou uma cópia da mesma foto que Luisa tinha.

\- Irei te achar, meu anjo azul, e seremos felizes finalmente. - ele murmurou.- Iremos recomeçar nossa história.

Assim, dois dias depois, os dois dourados desembarcavam no Brasil, para iniciarem sua procura por Luisa. Ambos traziam no peito a ansiedade para que isso ocorresse logo.

Yesterday there were so many things

(Ontem haviam tantas coisas)

I was never shown

(Que nunca me mostraram)

Suddenly this time I found

(De repente agora eu percebo)

I'm on the streets and I'm all alone

(Que estou nas ruas e completamente sozinho)

Continua...

x.x.x.x.x

[1] Isso é mostrado no recente mangá Episódio Zero feito pelo próprio Kurumada. Não mostra a cidade que Aldebaran vai então tomei a liberdade de escolher esse local.

[2] A constelação de apus não possui um mito para ela então usei da licença poética para criar que o portador da armadura precisa possuir dons espirituais.

Espero vocês no próximo capítulo.

Luisa.


	3. Estranged

Luisa assim que chegou na sua cidade natal, sentiu-se aliviada e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que havia sido impulsiva ao ter deixado o Santuário daquela maneira como se fosse uma criminosa. Por um momento, pensou se deveria ter falado ou não com a Deusa e explicado tudo o que acontecia em seu íntimo, mas também tinha o medo de não ser compreendida e punida pelas leis do Santuário. No estado que se encontrava, não poderia se arriscar.

Além disso, poderia sofrer algum tipo de preconceito por parte dos guerreiros sobreviventes, principalmente das Amazonas. O que falariam a seu respeito? E Aldebaran, será que a julgaria também se soubesse toda a verdade? Fora todas as lembranças que teria se continuasse vivendo lá.

So nobody ever told you, baby, how it was gonna be

(Então ninguém nunca te disse, baby, como isso seria)

So what'll happen to you, baby?

(Então o que vai acontecer a você, baby?)

Guess we'll have to wait and see

(Acho que teremos que esperar e ver)

Agora estava levando a vida em outro lugar, longe de tudo aquilo que estava acostumada e, mesmo que quisesse, não teria como voltar atrás. Precisava ser forte para enfrentar tudo isso porque estava sozinha a partir de agora. Após algum tempo de procura, se instalou em uma pequena pousada afastada do centro da cidade. O quarto era pequeno e simples. O cômodo possuía apenas uma cama, uma cômoda, uma tv pequena e uma poltrona. Isso era o suficiente para a azulada já que estava acostumada com a simplicidade.

Cansada pela longa viagem, tomou um banho revigorante e dormiu. No dia seguinte começaria a procurar por um emprego, assim como iria procurar saber mais sobre seu passado e sua família.

Já havia transcorrido uma semana desde sua chegada à cidade e ainda não tinha conseguido nada com que pudesse se sustentar. Isso já estava deixando-a preocupada. Precisava urgentemente de uma ocupação, pois suas economias não durariam por muito tempo. Sua frustração só aumentou quando retornou àquele orfanato em que vivera para tentar encontrar algo sobre seu passado e o encontrou fechado, mas ela não desistiria facilmente.

No fim do oitavo dia, Luisa retornava para a pousada, quando percebeu uma confusão próxima de onde estava. Curiosa e hesitante se aproximou e pôde ver que alguns homens tentavam agredir um casal de idosos. Ver aquela cena de covardia fez o sangue da ex-amazona ferver e sua reação foi impedir aqueles covardes.

\- Ei vocês! - gritou assim que se aproximou chamando a atenção dos cinco homens - Não tem vergonha de estar intimidando um casal de idosos?

\- Não se meta mulher! - um deles respondeu - Nosso assunto é com os velhos. Vá embora antes que sobre para você também.

\- Vocês que devem se retirar ou irão se arrepender. - Luisa respondeu calmamente enquanto se aproximava mais dos homens.

Os homens se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar alto.

\- Gracinha! - O que parecia ser o líder caminhou até ela - Nós somos cinco e maiores que você. Então pare de bancar a valentona e dê o fora daqui antes que eu perca minha paciência.

\- Sabia, gracinha. - respondeu com tom de desdém - existe um ditado que diz que tamanho não é documento. – ao terminar de dizer, fechou o punho da mão direita e desferiu um soco na boca do estômago do homem à sua frente, o que fez ele cair de joelhos no chão tentando recuperar o ar.

– M-Maldita! - murmurou sofregamente. Não teve tempo de reagir, pois instantes após, sentiu seu pescoço ser apertado por uma das mãos da ex-amazona fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

\- Como imaginei, vocês só tem tamanho. - ela falou soltando o pescoço do homem, desferindo um soco nele em seguida, fazendo com que caísse desacordado.

Os demais olharam atônitos a cena, alguns deram um passo atrás, hesitantes. Isso não passou despercebido pela azulada.

\- Então, vocês vão embora, ou terei que derrotá-los?

\- Você vai pagar por isso! - Um dos homens falou se aproximando enquanto os demais faziam o mesmo - Você apenas teve sorte porque o pegou desprevenido.

Luisa riu internamente com a atitude dos homens, mas não podia culpá-los, afinal eles nem imaginavam que ela um dia foi amazona de Athena. E, sem que eles se dessem conta, acertou os quatro, deixando-os caídos ao chão, desacordados.

\- Vocês estão bem? - Luisa perguntou aproximando-se dos dois senhores que olhavam atônitos para a cena diante deles.

\- S-sim - respondeu o senhor, se encolhendo um pouco.

\- Eu não queria assustá-los. - a ex-prateada falou assim que percebeu o medo no olhar deles. - Mas, foi necessário colocar esses valentões no lugar deles.

\- Não se preocupe moça, só estamos surpresos em como você os derrotou.

\- Isso foi moleza. Eu treinava artes marciais e era comum enfrentar homens. Vocês deram sorte de eu estar por perto, poderia ter acontecido algo muito ruim.

\- Já estamos acostumados com eles, moça, e muito obrigado por ter nos ajudado. A propósito, sou João e essa é minha esposa Dolores - Ele apontou para si e depois para a senhora.

\- Eu sou Luisa e não precisam agradecer. - Ela estava visivelmente envergonhada - É uma honra para mim poder ajudá-los. Mas, o senhor se feriu - Luisa apontou para o braço de João - Venha! Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

O casal de idosos hesitou por um momento em acompanhar a ex-prateada, mas acabaram por ceder após a insistência dela. Luisa acompanhou os dois senhores até a residência deles.

Era um pequeno sítio que ficava afastado da cidade. Enquanto Luisa cuidava dos ferimentos no braço de João, ela lhes contou que era natural da cidade, porém, há muitos anos vivia fora e havia regressado naquela semana. Eles lhe contaram que aqueles homens, que haviam os atacado, eram capangas do dono da propriedade vizinha a deles.

O homem em questão era um rico fazendeiro, criador de gado, conhecido por sua ganância e por ser um homem capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos. Jorge, esse era seu nome. Há muito queria comprar a propriedade de João e Dolores porque almejava expandir sua criação. E, para isso, ele precisava aumentar sua propriedade. Mas os dois sempre foram irredutíveis nas investidas de Jorge e, por esse motivo, o vizinho passou a usar de outros meios para que os dois cedessem.

– Essa é uma situação complicada, vocês deveriam procurar alguém que pudesse protegê-los. Sabe-se lá o que Jorge será capaz de fazer. – a escorpiana falou, preocupada.

– Nós não temos medo dele. – Dolores respondeu.

Luisa não falou mais nada, mesmo achando que os dois senhores estavam errados em agir assim. Então, tratou de se concentrar em terminar o curativo. Quando terminou, levantou-se para se despedir dos dois idosos para retornar à pousada. Já estava tarde e assim que se ergueu, sentiu uma tontura e teria ido ao chão caso não tivesse sido amparada por João que a fez sentar-se novamente.

\- Você está bem, filha? - Dolores perguntou com apreensão.

\- Sim - a azulada respondeu com um tímido sorriso para acalmá-los, mas ainda sentia suas mãos trêmulas devido ao mal-estar. - Só tive uma tontura, mas já passou!

\- Tontura? - a senhora arqueou a sobrancelha

\- Sim! É que… - Luisa hesitou por uns instantes - É que não tenho me alimentado muito bem. Deve ter sido isso. – respondeu sem graça.

\- Mas, por que não tem se alimentado direito?

\- Bom, como eu disse, retornei à cidade a poucos dias. Passo os dias procurando emprego, então acabo comendo muita bobagem - a ex-amazona suspirou profundamente, não quis revelar o verdadeiro motivo.

Luisa abaixou o olhar, sentia suas bochechas queimarem pela vergonha e com certeza deveria estar tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Enquanto isso, os dois idosos se entreolharam e Dolores foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

\- Fique para jantar conosco.

\- Não...eu não quero dar trabalho - a azulada enquanto falava sacudia a cabeça em negativa com veemência e as mãos freneticamente, demonstrando todo seu nervosismo com a situação.

\- Não é trabalho algum - Dolores tornou a falar - Pense que isso é um agradecimento por ter nos ajudado.

Luisa suspirou mais uma vez e vencida, aceitou o convite. Enquanto a ex-amazona estava no banheiro lavando o rosto e mãos para retirar os resquícios da luta, os anfitriões, conversavam na cozinha onde chegaram a uma conclusão.

\- Luisa, minha querida! - João, após o jantar, chamou pela mais nova obtendo sua atenção - Dolores e eu queremos que você venha morar conosco.

Luisa emudeceu com que ouvira. Pensou por instantes que havia ouvido errado, mas logo percebeu que não ao ver os sorrisos estampados no lábios dos mais velhos e seus olhos expectantes.

\- Sei que você deve estar estranhando - O homem continuou - Mas, gostamos de você e se ficar aqui, nos sentiremos mais seguros. Você nos ajuda e nós te ajudamos.

Luisa sentiu seus olhos azuis encherem-se de lágrimas e os abraçou amorosamente. Definitivamente era um pouco de alegria após tantos meses de tristeza. E, assim no dia seguinte, a ex-amazona mudou-se para seu novo lar. E conforme os dias foram passando, ela ia revelando alguns de seus segredos àqueles a quem tão carinhosamente passara a chamar de tios.

Três meses haviam-se passado desde sua chegada. Luisa e o casal de idosos se ajudavam e criaram um vínculo de carinho e amor como se pertencessem à mesma família. A azulada ajudava seus tios nos afazeres e desde sua mudança nunca mais os capangas de Jorge haviam voltado a incomodar. Ela sabia que essa quietude não significava boa coisa e estava sempre em alerta para qualquer sinal. Deveria estar pronta para enfrentá-los novamente.

Naquela manhã, Luisa estava em frente ao espelho penteando seus cabelos para prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo. Ela usava uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta larga. Sentia-se confortável assim. Ela parou por um instante para analisar seu rosto. Para ela ainda era estranho ver-se sem máscara, afinal aquele objeto a acompanhara por muitos anos. E, ali se lembrou do dia em que passou a utilizá-la .

Alguns dias após a chegada de Luisa a Ilha de Marajó, ela já havia iniciado seu treinamento com o mestre Ubirajara. E, foi num desses que o mestre a chamou e pediu para que ela o acompanhasse. Caminharam juntos até uma frondosa árvore, onde sentaram sob sua sombra. Queria que aquele momento, apesar de ser triste, fosse especial para sua discípula.

Ubirajara começou a falar em como as mulheres ganharam espaço dentre os guerreiros de Athena. A garotinha curiosa escutava a tudo com atenção. Foi então que o prateado mostrou a ela uma pequena máscara branca com uns pequenos detalhes negros no lado direito. A pequena olhou para o objeto que lhe era mostrado com um misto de curiosidade e confusão.

\- Luisa! - Ele começou a falar novamente após alguns instantes de silêncio. - As mulheres devem usar máscara para ocultar suas faces e sua feminilidade.

Luisa arregalou seus grandes olhos azuis e olhava de seu mestre para a máscara ainda mais confusa. Não entendia o que as palavras queriam dizer.

\- Uma mulher esconder sua feminilidade é para que ela não ganhe privilégios em batalhas e treinos, para que ela se iguale a um homem. Nenhum homem poderá ver seu rosto.

\- Entendi, mestre! - respondeu após algum tempo ponderando as palavras do prateado. - Se eu tiver que usar a máscara para me tornar uma mulher forte e lutar pela justiça, então usarei.

Ubirajara se surpreendeu com a maturidade da discípula apesar da pouca idade e surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando ela levou o objeto ao rosto.

Luisa sorriu com a lembrança desse momento marcante em sua vida. E após uma última olhada no espelho rumou para o encontro dos tios.

x.x.x.x.x

Desde que chegaram em Bagé, os dois Cavaleiros munidos de uma foto da azulada em mãos, seguiam caminhos diferentes em busca de qualquer informação que ajudasse a encontrá-la. Saíram mostrando a foto e perguntando para todas as pessoas que encontravam pela frente, se haviam visto Luísa, na esperança de obter seu paradeiro. Mas, infelizmente nada conseguiram.

No fim do sétimo dia, os dois dourados estavam no quarto da pousada onde haviam se hospedado e Milo estava pensativo. Ele sabia que encontrar sua amada não seria uma tarefa fácil. Estava tentando não desanimar, mas não saber notícias de Luisa estava sendo desesperador para ele. Se ao menos tivesse uma pista, ou se pudesse senti-la por perto. Porém, em todos esses dias, nenhum lampejo do cosmo dela conseguiram sentir. Ela conseguia ocultar sua presença e muito bem.

Ele queria encontrá-la para tirar as dúvidas que o consumiam e principalmente para aplacar a saudade que invadia seu peito. Sentia falta do sorriso dela que era sincero e capaz de curar a tormenta mais feroz dentro de alguém. Da voz doce e melodiosa que mesmo abafada pela máscara era a sinfonia mais perfeita que ele já ouvira. Do perfume cítrico e suave que ela possuía. E do calor do corpo dela junto ao seu. Seu corpo e sua alma clamavam por ela.

\- Não podemos desanimar Milo! - O taurino falou ao perceber a batalha íntima que o amigo travava- Nós vamos achá-la!

\- Você tem certeza que ela veio para cá?

\- Absoluta! Meu coração diz que ela está aqui. E, ele ainda diz que estamos perto de encontrá-la.

\- Queria poder estar com essa determinação toda Debas, mas cada dia sem notícias dela é angustiante.

\- Você é um dourado, Milo. Sempre tão determinado em batalha e…

\- É diferente! - Vai dizer que não está ansioso para encontrá-la?

\- É óbvio que sim! Minhas dúvidas e anseios são os mesmos teus e a saudade igual a tua. Mas, tudo na vida tem o momento certo de acontecer. Vamos confiar!

\- Você tem razão! - o escorpiano concluiu e se virou na cama, demonstrando que queria encerrar o assunto.

Aldebaran sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para o amigo. Sabia que ele amava sua irmã do coração e podia imaginar a sua apreensão. Ele também estava, mas não podia desanimar. Milo era um bom amigo. Às vezes aparentava ser irresponsável, mas estava longe disso. Pelo contrário, era muito responsável com seu dever de Cavaleiro. O taurino ouviu do próprio Kanon na semana que retornaram à vida que, mesmo sob os protestos de Athena, Milo o havia atacado e o reconhecido como um deles. Isso mostrou o quanto o escorpiano era justo em suas ações.

Podia ser um tagarela por vezes, mas o brasileiro sabia que as palavras do grego poderiam ferir mais que suas agulhas. O grego agia tal qual o animal que representava sua constelação, analisava sua presa à espera da hora exata de dar o ataque. Também era impulsivo, mas muito decidido também. O taurino sorriu com suas constatações e estava feliz por ele ter sido o escolhido para ocupar o coração de Luisa.

Milo alheio aos pensamentos do amigo acabou por dormir por exigência de seu corpo cansado. Mas, seu sono foi agitado novamente. Tivera o mesmo sonho de dias atrás onde tentava alcançar Luisa e ela se distanciava cada vez mais dele. Como da outra vez, Milo acordou sobressaltado e com uma terrível sensação de perda. Ao perceber que o sol começava a surgir, ele levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Precisava relaxar e acalmar seu coração para mais um dia à procura de sua amada.

Horas depois, ele e Aldebaran já se encontravam nas ruas à procura de Luisa. Mas, o escorpiano estranhamente naquele dia sentia uma esperança crescente dentro de si.

x.x.x.x.x

I'll never find anyone to replace you

(Eu nunca vou achar ninguém para te substituir)

Guess I'll have to make it through

(Vejo que terei que superar isso)

This time, oh this time, without you

(Dessa vez, oh dessa vez, sem você)

I knew the storm was getting closer

(Eu sabia que a tempestade estava se aproximando)

But everything we've ever known's here

(Mas tudo o que sempre soubemos estava aqui)

I never wanted it to die

(Eu nunca quis que isso morresse)

Já havia anoitecido na pequena cidade gaúcha. A noite já ia alta e Luisa estava na varanda contemplando o manto negro estrelado. Ao avistar a constelação de Touro, lembrou-se de Aldebaran. Do sorriso largo que ele tinha, de sua determinação mesmo nos momentos difíceis e irremediavelmente, lembrou-se de Milo. Seu coração, encheu-se de saudade. A dor ainda existia. Mas, ela havia se acostumado a conviver com a saudade porque sabia que agora ambos desfrutavam da paz nos Campos Elíseos. Isso a consolava um pouco e também, a certeza que um dia iria reencontrá-los.

Seus tios já haviam se recolhido e ela estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando sentiu um mau pressentimento. Pôs-se em alerta quando ouviu passos vindo em direção a casa pela parte dos fundos. Como todas as luzes estavam apagadas, ela ocultou-se na penumbra e ficou à espera dos invasores que já sabia se tratar dos capangas de Jorge.

Os mesmos homens que ela havia derrotado meses atrás começaram a adentrar a residência pela porta dos fundos. Eles eram silenciosos e teriam passado despercebidos para uma pessoa comum. Mas, ela não era essa pessoa. Provavelmente eles planejavam matá-la e aos tios enquanto dormiam. "Tolos", pensou ela. Iria dar um susto neles que nunca mais se atreveriam a voltar. Ela se aproximou lenta e silenciosamente dos homens surpreendendo-os.

\- Vocês não desistem! - falou assustando os cinco homens.

\- Você de novo, gracinha. Mas, agora você irá pagar pelo que fez conosco.

Ao dizer isso, o líder levantou a arma, que tinha na mão, e apertou o gatilho. Ela teria levado um tiro à queima roupa se não fosse sua velocidade. Num piscar de olhos sumiu diante dos olhos deles reaparecendo instantes depois atrás deles.

\- Dessa vez não serei misericordiosa com vocês, seus malditos. - sua voz demonstrava toda ira que sentia naquele momento

A ex-amazona retirou de seu pescoço uma guia azul enquanto elevava seu cosmo e uma aura branca azulada formou-se ao seu redor.

\- JULGAMENTO DA APUS - ela bradou o nome de sua técnica e vários espíritos começaram a surgir no ambiente assustando os homens.

\- Vo-Você é uma Bruxa?

\- Sou pior do que isso. Sintam agora o poder do julgamento da Ave-do-Paraíso.

Os espíritos circundam os homens e vários gritos são ouvidos. Os cinco ficaram assustados com a visão e saíram correndo da residência tropeçando uns nos outros, tal era o terror que sentiam

\- Esses não irão incomodar mais!

Mal ela acabara a luta, João e Dolores aparecem atraídos primeiramente pelo barulho do tiro e posteriormente pelos gritos dos homens. Por mais que Luisa houvesse contado seu passado como Amazona, ver os homens correndo foi espantoso e hilário ao mesmo tempo.

\- Filha! Você está bem? - Dolores foi quem falou ao se aproximar da escorpiana.

\- Estou sim, tia. Eles me forçaram a fazer isso, desculpe tê-los assustado.

\- Não se preocupe! - João respondeu prontamente - Vamos ali fora respirar um pouco de ar fresco, Dolores..

Então, os três se dirigiram até a varanda da casa. Luisa já estava acostumada a cenas como essa, mas João e Dolores com certeza estavam em choque. Isso era notável em seus rostos e ela iria respeitar o tempo deles.

x.x.x.x.x

So nobody ever told us, baby, how it was gonna be

(Então ninguém nunca nos contou, baby, como isso seria)

So what'll happen to us, baby?

(Então o que acontecerá conosco, baby?)

Guess we'll have to wait and see

(Acho que teremos que esperar e ver)

Os dois cavaleiros mais uma vez voltavam à pousada tarde da noite. Se antes sentiam esperança em encontrá-la naquele dia, agora nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de contar que sentiam um aperto no peito. De repente, enquanto caminhavam sentiram um cosmo familiar. Olharam um para o outro com os olhos arregalados e disseram:

\- Você sentiu isso? - o taurino perguntou

\- É ela! É o cosmo da Luisa.

E sem mais esperar, ambos começaram a correr em direção onde haviam sentido o cosmo. Eles não utilizavam a velocidade máxima, pois estavam sem suas armaduras, mas mesmo assim, era rápido o suficiente. Em poucos minutos encontraram a propriedade e ocultaram seus cosmos. Ficaram observando a distância quando avistaram Luisa juntamente com um casal de idosos conversando.

O coração de ambos batia descompassadamente e tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Finalmente a procura havia chegado ao fim!

Continua...


	4. November Rain

Os dois cavaleiros haviam se escondido atrás de algumas árvores que tinha próximo a residência. O silêncio entre os dois era absoluto. Cada um imerso em seus pensamentos.

Milo assim que avistou sua amada, lágrimas de alívio rolaram pelos seus orbes azuis-esverdeados e várias lembranças inundaram sua mente. Era como se naquele momento, ele vivesse tudo novamente em câmera lenta.

O momento em que eles haviam se declarado, a promessa de largarem suas armaduras, o momento que se amaram primeira vez. Quando os espectros invadiram o Santuário, ele podia sentir o cosmo de Luisa lutando nas redondezas, lembrou em como quis confortá-la ao perceber a dor dela quando Aldebaran pereceu diante de Niobe. Seu coração sangrou naquele momento, não só por ter perdido um amigo, mas por sentir que Luisa estava imensamente triste. Na hora em que se dirigiu para o castelo de Hades, a despedida entre eles foi através do cosmo e a voz dela começou a ecoar em suas lembranças "Não morra, por favor! Lembre-se da promessa que fizemos".

Lembrou-se que enquanto elevava seu cosmo juntamente com os demais dourados, se despediu dela e agora era sua voz que ecoava "Luisa, meu amor! Sinto não poder cumprir minha promessa, me perdoe. S'ayapo meu anjo azul, minha vida!", Milo visualizava as cenas como se estivesse vivendo aquilo tudo novamente, e a dor que sentiu no momento que pereceu veio com mais força.

Após sua despedida, sentiu seu coração sangrar enquanto o dela se partia em mil pedaços, as lágrimas dela se misturaram às suas e em seu último sopro de vida guardou em sua alma o eco do grito dela: "MILO NÃOOOOO!!". O Cavaleiro não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou relembrando aqueles momentos, pois a sensação que tinha era de ter passado horas. E foi naquele momento que teve consciência da dor que sua amada sentiu em todos esses meses que se passaram. O grego tratou de dispersar os pensamentos tristes porque agora eles iriam se reencontrar e tudo seria só alegria e teriam bastante tempo para matar a saudade. Com o coração doendo de saudade, ele tencionou ir ao encontro de Luisa.

Aldebaran, assim como o grego, tinha lágrimas nos olhos e o coração batia acelerado. Finalmente havia encontrado sua irmã e iria esclarecer todas as dúvidas que martelavam em sua mente e principalmente matar a saudade que assolava seu coração. O brasileiro voltou a si ao ver seu amigo começar a caminhar em direção a residência, podia imaginar o quão ansioso o amigo deveria estar, assim como ele também estava, mas deveriam ir com cautela.

\- Espera! - falou o taurino ao segurar o ombro do escorpiano.

\- Por que? - Milo olhou confuso para o amigo.

\- Temos que ir com calma. Luisa usou o cosmo, então é sinal que ela enfrentou algum inimigo. Ele pode ainda estar nas redondezas.

Milo retesou o corpo, estava tão eufórico que não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Olhou em volta e fechou os olhos para tentar sentir a presença de alguém, porém só ouvia os sons da natureza.

\- Não sinto nenhuma presença hostil. - o grego murmurou - O que faremos?

\- Eles já entraram - o brasileiro apontou para a casa - Então vamos até lá. Mas com cautela.

Milo assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e começou a caminhar sendo seguido por Aldebaran. Quando pararam diante da porta, o brasileiro respirou fundo tentando controlar sua ansiedade e bateu três vezes na porta.

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa e os tios após ficarem um tempo na varanda retornaram para dentro da casa. O casal de idosos não fez nenhuma pergunta, mas a azulada sabia que o seu feito de minutos atrás era difícil para eles compreenderem.

\- Vou fazer um chá para nós - Dolores falou enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho enquanto isso. - Luisa falou calmamente.

Enquanto a escorpiana se dirigia ao seu quarto parou ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Não soube porque, mas sentiu seu coração acelerar naquele momento. Por isso, achou melhor esperar no início das escadas.

\- Pois não!? - João perguntou ao abrir a porta.

\- D-desculpa, senhor. - Aldebaran respirou fundo - Desculpa incomodar essa hora, mas gostaríamos de falar com Luisa. - João arqueou a sobrancelha olhando do taurino para o escorpiano - Nós somos amigos dela e sabemos que ela está aqui. - o brasileiro mantinha um sorriso no rosto, nem ele sabia de onde conseguia manter a calma. Já Milo não conseguia falar nada, seu coração batia tão acelerado que por um momento ele achou que ia parar.

\- Quem é, tio? - Luisa gritou da sala. Ao ouvirem a voz da ex-Amazona os dois dourados se olharam e sorriram.

E antes que João pudesse responder, Milo abriu a porta e entrou, não aguentava mais esperar. Aldebaran seguiu atrás tentando conter o amigo, mas estava tão ansioso quanto ele.

When I look into your eyes

(Quando olho nos seus olhos)

I can see a love restrained

(Posso ver um amor reprimido)

But, darlin', when I hold you

(Mas, querida, quando te abraço)

Don't you know I feel the same?

(Você não sabe que sinto o mesmo?)

Luisa assim que viu os dois entrando na sala estremeceu, espantada, piscou os olhos repetidas vezes para ter certeza que o que via, era real. Porém, logo percebeu não se tratar de uma visão, e sim de algo real. A azulada olhava de um para o outro já com os olhos marejados e os lábios tremendo por conta da emoção. Ela abria e fechava a boca, mas sua voz não saia, o seu coração batia descompassadamente, suas pernas vacilaram e teria ido ao chão se Milo não a tivesse amparado em seu braços.

E, assim que sentiu o abraço apertado em que o Cavaleiro a envolvia caiu num choro compulsivo, mas este era diferente, pois eram lágrimas de alívio. Aldebaran que assistia a cena, também emocionado, juntou-se no abraço e os três ficaram assim até que se acalmassem. João e Dolores que havia voltado à sala olhavam a cena em completo silêncio e muito emocionados.

\- D-Dê...M-Milo - Luisa falou com a voz trêmula. - C-como?

\- Shiii! - o escorpiano murmurou enquanto depositava suas mãos delicadamente no rosto vermelho de Luisa - Depois te explicaremos. O que importa é que agora nos reencontramos.

Ela sorriu docemente, iluminando seu semblante, embora ainda saíssem lágrimas de seus olhos. Talvez, por causa da forte emoção, sentiu novamente as pernas fraquejarem. Milo a amparou e a sentou no sofá.

\- Você está bem? - o dourado inquiriu, preocupado.

\- Filha - Dolores interrompeu o Cavaleiro ao se aproximar. - Calma! No estado que você está, muita emoção pode ser prejudicial.

\- No estado que ela está!? - o escorpiano perguntou olhando para Dolores e depois sua amada. - O que você tem?

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

(Pois nada é para sempre)

And we both know hearts can change

(E nós dois sabemos que corações podem mudar)

And it's hard to hold a candle

(E é difícil segurar uma vela)

In the cold November rain

(Na chuva fria de novembro)

A escorpiana arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Agora era a hora que contaria a eles o motivo de ter desertado do Santuário e muitas dúvidas surgiram em sua mente. E se ficassem decepcionados consigo? De qualquer jeito, não tinha outra saída a não ser dizer a verdade. Suspirou fundo e pegou a mão direita de Milo colocando delicadamente em cima do seu ventre avantajado devido a gravidez avançada.

Milo piscou seus lindos olhos várias vezes, olhando para o rosto dela e para a sua mão completamente confuso. Luisa estava apreensiva, não tinha ideia do que eles pensariam, afinal descumpriu uma das principais regras do Santuário. O silêncio deles a deixou mais apreensiva ainda, mas logo relaxou ao ver Milo abrir um largo sorriso e despertar do torpor que estava.

\- Eu vou ser pai? - Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para ela e para o taurino - Debão, eu vou ser pai. Eu vou ser pai!!!! - Milo não sabia se chorava, se ria, ou os dois.

\- Sim, Milo, teremos um bebê. - Luisa respondeu abrindo um sorriso, num misto de felicidade e alívio.

Milo estava radiante, definitivamente não esperava por essa notícia. Devido a grande emoção do reencontro não havia percebido a gravidez. Segurou o rosto de sua amada entre as mãos e selou seus lábios nos dela num beijo apaixonado. Luisa separou os lábios minutos depois, sorria abertamente com aquele momento que para ela era a realização de um sonho, mas por outro lado ficou preocupada por causa da reação do taurino. Definitivamente ele deveria estar decepcionado com ela, suspirou profundamente e foi até onde ele estava, desta vez, com um semblante sério.

\- Aldebaran! Me desculpa se te desapontei, eu sei que...

O brasileiro a calou com um abraço apertado.

\- Então foi por isso, sua pestinha!? - ele falou ao separar-se dela - Você não imagina como fiquei quando soube que você desertou. Mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, mas a conheço muito bem e sabia que teria um motivo mais sério para você ter tomado essa decisão.

A ex-Amazona apenas abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir o que o taurino falava.

\- Nunca abaixe a cabeça para ninguém, Luisa. - ele ergueu a cabeça dela - Sempre lhe falei isso. Eu estou muito aliviado de você estar bem, feliz por vocês e que vou ser tio. - Aldebaran soltou sua típica gargalhada, sendo acompanhado pelos demais. - a abraçou de novo.

A partir de agora, estariam mais unidos do que nunca, era a calmaria após vários dias de tempestades e de incertezas. A realização de um sonho para os três e a certeza de que agora a alegria voltaria a habitar em seus corações. Era definitivamente uma nova vida para todos. O término daquela noite foi com Luisa explicando aos dois Cavaleiros como havia conhecido o casal de idosos e como eles estavam ajudando-na. Um gesto tão raro e nobre que foi reconhecido pelos dourados. E após, foi a vez do taurino explicar como haviam retornado à vida. Os cinco ficaram mais um tempo conversando enquanto tomavam um chá. Mas, com o adiantado da hora foram se recolher. O grego e o brasileiro foram convidados pelos anfitriões a passarem a noite em sua casa.

If we could take the time

(Se nós pudéssemos ter um tempo)

To lay it on the line

(Para acertar tudo)

I could rest my head

(Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça)

Just knowin' that you were mine

(Simplesmente sabendo que você foi minha)

All mine

(Toda minha)

No quarto de Luisa, Milo observava sua amada que dormia serenamente em seu peito. Tê-la em seus braços como sempre imaginou, era maravilhoso. O grego rolou os olhos pelo corpo de sua amada parando o olhar sobre o ventre, sorriu e afagou aquele local. Quando ela revelou horas atrás, Milo sentiu um misto de sensações o inundar: Medo, incerteza, alegria. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser pai e agora tava ali, todo bobo imaginando se seria menino ou menina, se seria parecido consigo ou com Luisa. Estava feliz e muito. Subiu a mão que estava sobre o ventre e tateou delicadamente todo o rosto de Luisa e por fim, delineou os lábios dela. Ela em seu sono resmungou do toque aconchegando-se mais a ele.

O dourado abriu mais ainda o sorriso enquanto segurava uma mecha dos cabelos azuis dela levando até o nariz e se inebriando com o perfume cítrico que exalava. Sem se conter, enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e adormeceu logo em seguida.

O dia amanhecia como todos os outros. O escorpiano abriu seus olhos e mal pode acreditar que Luisa estava realmente em seus braços e que tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, era real. Ele não se mexeu, apenas ficou contemplando-a mais um pouco, aos seus olhos ela estava mais bela ainda. E assim viu-a despertar aos poucos e quando os olhos azuis cristalinos dela se fixaram nos seus, um sorriso se formou nos lábios de ambos. Sem conseguir se conter, Milo deu um beijo em sua amada.

Eram meses de saudade e por isso, o beijo saiu mais intenso do que o escorpiano gostaria. Suas línguas provavam um ao outro com ardor roubando-lhes o fôlego. Milo sentiu seu corpo reagir àquele beijo de uma maneira incontrolável e ele teve que usar de todo o seu autocontrole para separar os seus lábios dos dela para recuperar o ar que já lhe faltava.

\- Como senti sua falta. - ele murmurou enquanto deslizava seus dedos pela pele corada dela. - Eu te amo demais e nunca mais vou te abandonar. A partir de agora, só haverá felicidade para nós três. - ao dizer isso sua mão desceu até o ventre onde afagou a barriga dela.- Quero desfrutar cada minuto ao seu lado até nosso bebê nascer - depositou um beijo sobre a barriga.

-Eu também te amo e senti muito sua falta. Só eu sei o turbilhão de emoções e incertezas que tomou conta de mim quando descobri que estava grávida e… - mordeu o lábio por causa do nervosismo.

\- Meu amor. - Milo a abraçou - Não se lembre mais disso, eu posso imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido, mas o que importa é que estamos juntos agora.

\- Você tem razão. Vamos descer? - ela falou ao sentir o cheiro gostoso do café e do pão recém retirado do forno. - Estou com fome e literalmente ando comendo por dois. Vou ficar enorme desse jeito - fez um bico contrariado.

\- Vai ficar mais linda do que já é.

Ela riu com a fala do seu amado e levantou-se já se dirigindo para trocar suas roupas e fazer sua higiene.

But lovers always come and lovers always go

(Mas amores sempre vêm e amores sempre vão)

And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

(E ninguém tem certeza de quem vai desistir hoje)

Walking away

(E ir embora)

Após o café, os cinco estavam na varanda conversando e Aldebaran tocou num assunto importante.

\- Lu! Agora temos que decidir que dia retornaremos para a Grécia.

Milo que havia prestado atenção na conversa viu o sorriso dela desaparecer enquanto ela desviou o seu olhar para o casal de idosos.

\- Dê, você sabe que isso é impossível. - ela falou após um tempo - Eu descumpri uma Lei muito importante e Athena jamais me perdoaria, além do mais, não posso abandonar o João e a Dolores. - seu semblante estava entristecido ao terminar de falar.

\- Lu, muita coisa mudou no Santuário. Athena jamais a puniria, ela mesma pediu que te levássemos de volta e que ela sabe e entende o motivo da sua deserção.

As palavras do taurino fez a azulada arregalar os olhos.

\- Ela sabe? - murmurou - Tolice minha tentar esconder algo assim dela, né!? Mas mesmo assim, eu não posso abandonar o tio e a tia. Eles precisam de mim!

\- Filha - João decidiu interferir - Você não precisa se preocupar conosco. Temos um carinho enorme por você e não iremos te prender aqui.

\- Tio... Como não me preocupar!? Jorge com certeza seguirá atormentando vocês e…

\- Já sei! - O taurino interrompeu enquanto trocava um olhar cúmplice com o escorpiano. - Por que vocês não vão morar conosco na Grécia?

A pergunta de Aldebaran surpreendeu o casal e também Luisa, mas logo em seguida sorriu com a possibilidade dos tios irem morar com eles.

\- É uma proposta interessante! - Dolores quem falava agora - Mas, nossa vida é aqui e seria uma mudança tão radical. - ela terminou sua fala e viu novamente o sorriso no rosto de Luisa desaparecer.

\- Dona Dolores - Milo tomou a frente ao perceber a confusão no rosto de sua amada. - Eu posso compreender o quão difícil para vocês uma mudança assim seria, mas vocês estariam perto da Luisa e de nós. - ele suspirou - Sei o quanto ela nutre um carinho por vocês e vejo em cada ação como retribuem, então, vocês teriam todo nosso apoio. - ele olhou para Aldebaran que concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Precisamos pensar. - respondeu João

\- Claro! Vocês têm o tempo que for preciso.

Então o casal de idosos juntamente com os dourados e a ex-Amazona voltaram a conversar amenidades. Os três mais novos tinham consciência que era uma decisão difícil de ser tomada e por isso não iriam pressionar. Momentos depois, a anfitriã se dirigiu até a cozinha onde começaria a preparar o almoço, mas foi contida por Aldebaran que anunciou que a refeição ficaria a cargo dele como forma de agradecer por tudo o que fizeram por Luisa e da forma tão carinhosa em receber ele e o amigo em sua casa. Dolores tentou negar, mas o brasileiro foi irredutível em sua decisão.

Após o almoço, o casal de anfitriões se dirigiu ao quarto onde conversaram e após terem tomado suas decisões chamaram pela brasileira.

\- Filha! - João começou - Saiba que ter te conhecido foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu nas nossas vidas. - Luisa abriu um sorriso enquanto João trocava um olhar com a esposa. - E por isso tomamos nossa decisão. - Ela olhava de um para outro com expectativa. - Nós iremos com vocês. Não queremos perder o crescimento do nosso neto.

\- Oh, tio e tia - abraçou os dois - Vocês não imaginam como me deixam aliviada em ouvir isso, se vocês optassem por continuar aqui eu jamais os abandonaria. Eu os amo tanto.

\- Nós amamos você também.

\- Vou lá dar a notícia para eles. - a azulada falou assim que se separou do abraço - Se conheço o Milo ele está mais ansioso que eu. - revirou os olhos e depois sorriu.

Se retirou do quarto e foi de encontro aos dourados que estavam na sala.

\- O que eles queriam? - O escorpiano perguntou, preocupado. Embora já imaginasse o conteúdo da conversa e o semblante sério de sua amada só confirmava suas suspeitas.

\- Eles aceitaram ir conosco.

\- Mas que maravilha! - respondeu o taurino

E assim mais alguns dias se passaram em preparo para o retorno à Grécia. João e Dolores decidiram vender a propriedade ao o outro vizinho, Carlos que também era um produtor e por causa das atitudes de Jorge achavam um afronta vender suas terras para ele. Carlos aceitou prontamente a oferta do casal de idosos desejando que eles fossem feliz no novo lar. Carlos era o oposto de Jorge, um homem bom.

Uma semana após o reencontro, os cinco chegavam em solo grego. Os idosos mostravam encantamento com o belo país e mais ainda com o Santuário. Já Luisa apesar de estar feliz também estava receosa e ansiosa para reencontrar os amigos e a Deusa.

Athena esperava por eles em áries, juntamente com Mu. Estava feliz com retorno de sua valorosa Amazona e ainda pela felicidade dos escorpianos.

\- Sejam bem-vindos de volta! - falou assim que os cinco adentraram o primeiro templo. - Eu estou tão feliz com a felicidade de vocês

\- A-Athena! - a azulada começou falar nervosa - E-Eu preciso me desculpar. Nunca foi minha intenção afrontá-la com minha atitude. Se a senhora quiser me punir, está em todo seu direito - tentou se curvar diante da deidade, porém foi impedida por esta.

\- Luisa, Amazona de prata de Apus, jamais iria puni-la. Estamos começando um novo ciclo nesse lugar. - Saori falava amorosamente - Embora você não tenha dito nada, seu coração revelou o motivo por sua atitude.

\- Obrigada Athena - foi o que a escorpiana conseguiu responder.

\- E esse bebê que você carrega é o fruto de um amor verdadeiro e puro que foi capaz de superar todos os obstáculos que surgiu. Sejam felizes, é tudo o que mais quero que aconteça com todos vocês. - ela sorriu para o casal e depois se dirigiu aos idosos - Sejam bem-vindos ao meu Santuário! A atitude que vocês tiveram com Luisa foi digno do coração puro que possuem.

\- Obrigado senhora! - responderam em uníssono. Estavam visivelmente desconcertados diante da Deusa.

Após a recepção, Saori retornou ao seu templo. João e Dolores ficariam instalados na segunda casa zodiacal a pedido de Luisa, ela temia pela idade avançada dos dois e definitivamente ficar subindo e descendo poderia não fazer bem a eles. O escorpiano carregou sua amada em seus braços até seu templo. Ele queria começar essa nova fase de suas vidas demonstrando em cada gesto o amor que sentia por ela. Também temia que ela ficasse subindo e descendo as escadarias ou algo acontecesse com ela. E se bem a conhecia, era exatamente isso que ela faria e isso já o deixava de cabelo em pé. Milo foi até o seu quarto e depositou Luisa na cama.

\- Bem-vinda ao seu novo lar, meu anjo azul!

Ela lhe sorriu largamente, adorava a maneira carinhosa que ele sempre a chamava. Ele era tão diferente quando estava com ela e isso sempre a surpreendia. Milo retribuiu o sorriso e a abraçou.

\- Você não faz ideia do quanto desejei por esse momento - ele começou a falar assim que separou o abraço - Podermos viver sem regras e Leis. Esse é só começo de nossa vida juntos, meu amor!

\- Também é a realização do meu sonho, Milo.

E assim o casal de escorpianos selou aquele início de uma vida nova com um beijo apaixonado.

And when your fears subside

(E quando seus medos se acalmarem)

And shadows still remain

(E as sombras ainda permanecerem)

Oh, yeah

(Oh, sim)

I know that you can love me

(Sei que você pode me amar)

When there's no one left to blame

(Quando não houver mais ninguém para culpar)

So never mind the darkness

(Então não se preocupe com a escuridão)

We still can find a way

(Ainda podemos encontrar um jeito)

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

(Pois nada é para sempre)

Even cold November rain

(Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro)

Continua...


	5. Patience

Capítulo 5: Patience

Girl, I think about you every day now

(Garota, eu penso em você todos os dias agora)

Was a time when I wasn't sure

(Houve um tempo que eu não tinha certeza)

But you set my mind at ease

(Mas você acalmou minha mente)

There is no doubt you're in my heart now

(Não há duvida, você está em meu coração agora)

POV Milo

Quem diria que um dia eu estaria com aquela que amo ao meu lado e tendo uma nova chance para ser feliz. Aquela que mesmo antes que eu me desse conta já havia tomado meu coração e minha mente e que despertou os melhores sentimentos em mim. Quem diria que depois de todas as guerras, tristezas, hoje eu estaria acordando com minha amada ao meu lado sem precisar nos esconder e ainda a espera do fruto do nosso amor. Não que nunca tivesse sonhado em ter um filho, mas isso parecia ser só um sonho e agora esse sonho irá em breve se tornar realidade.

Esse mês de novembro foi inimaginável para mim, ou melhor, para todos nós. Sem sombra de dúvidas um doce novembro, mas ainda preparei uma grande surpresa para a Luisa e tenho certeza que ela nem imagina o que é, embora esteja desconfiada de algo. E para essa surpresa estou contando com a ajuda da Athena, Marin, Mu, Shina e do Aldebaran, aliás, estou feliz pelo meu grande amigo que entrou na onda e se declarou para Shina. Aos poucos os casais estão sendo formados aqui no Santuário para a alegria de Athena que também assumiu seu amor por Seiya.

Esses pensamentos rondam minha mente enquanto estou encostado na soleira da porta do quarto que será do nosso bebê admirando a Luisa organizar as coisas já que eu e o Aldebaran montamos os móveis ontem. Ela dobra e acaricia cada roupinha com muito carinho, imagino o que ela está pensando porque é o mesmo que penso. A ansiedade por ver nosso bebê nessas roupas é grande.

\- Vai ficar me admirando o dia todo? - ela falou sorrindo.

\- Eu não resisto, já que você está cada dia mais linda.

Ela gargalhou e virou para mim com seus olhos azuis que tanto amo brilhando de alegria e depositou um beijo nos meus lábios.

\- Lu, é hoje a festa. Eu vou mais cedo e te espero lá.

\- Tá bom. Marin e Shina vão vir para cá, não é?

\- Sim.

Dou mais um beijo nela e ela voltou a arrumar as coisas no quarto, eu saio já que em breve começará a festa. Athena conseguiu enganá-la direitinho, ela acha que será uma festa para comemorar nosso retorno, mas não é só isso...

Said, woman, take it slow

(Eu disse: Mulher, pega leve)

And it'll work itself out fine

(Tudo vai se resolver bem por si mesmo)

All we need is just a little patience

(Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência)

Said, sugar, make it slow

(Eu disse: Doçura, vá com calma)

And we'll come together fine

(E vamos ficar bem juntos)

All we need is just a little patience (Patience)

(Só precisamos de um pouco de paciência (paciência)

À noite já estou no Salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo esperando ela chegar, mas quanto mais se aproxima o momento, mais nervoso fico, afinal é uma surpresa e ela pode não gostar. Já havia passado da hora marcada e começo a andar de um lado para outro imaginando mil coisas, mas quando Marin me avisa por cosmo que elas estão subindo suspiro aliviado e me coloco à frente do púlpito onde Athena e Shion estão. Ao meu lado está Camus que será meu padrinho e para os padrinhos da Luisa convidei Marin e Aiolia.

Escuto as vozes delas, meu coração acelera, quando elas entram no salão e a vejo vestida com o vestido que tinha comprado para essa ocasião os cabelos arrumados com algumas flores nos cabelos e a maquiagem leve que realçou mais sua beleza, meu coração acelerou mais ainda e foi inevitável não sorrir. Ela está linda!

Vejo que ela olha a decoração ao redor, mas ela só se dá conta do que realmente a festa se trata quando Marin pega o buquê de rosas brancas, vermelhas com alguns raminhos de tomilho feito pelo Afrodite e entrega à ela. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela olhou para mim, depois balançou a cabeça não acreditando, mas sorriu. Orphée começou a tocar a música Até o Fim que eu havia escolhido porque quando a ouvi percebi que a música significava tudo o que sinto e tudo o que eu e Luisa passamos. Aldebaran se coloca ao lado dela e vejo ele sussurrar algo antes dela enlaçar o braço no dele. Apesar de sua surpresa inicial ela agora sorri largamente, assim como eu.

We won't fake it

(Não fingiremos)

Oh, I'll never break it

(Nós nunca romperemos)

'Cause I can't take it

(Pois eu não suportaria)

Ela percorreu o tapete vermelho e as lágrimas inevitavelmente surgiram nos olhos dela e nos meus. Quando eles chegaram até mim, eu e Aldebaran trocamos um abraço apertado e finalmente estendi a mão para ela e viramos para Athena e Shion, nossa Deusa que também tinha um largo sorriso no rosto começou a falar:

\- A humanidade cometeu muitos erros, nunca pensaram nisso? Contudo, amam! Amam de uma forma esplêndida e pura. Esse sentimento tão genuíno que é capaz de transformar uma pessoa e que faz com que busquemos forças que nem sequer imaginamos ter. Como prova desse sentimento, tenho o casal à minha frente. Milo e Luísa experimentaram na pele a amargura do adeus prematuro, um adeus que os questionou sobre o verdadeiro significado do amor. Felizmente, o laço que os une não é e nunca será algo passageiro ou instável, é algo poderoso que nem o tempo conseguiu destruir os puros sentimentos que eles construíram ao longo de seu caminho juntos. - A voz de Athena já estava embargada pela emoção - É do desejo de vocês dois se unirem em matrimônio?

Antes de responder olhei para minha amada que me deu o sorriso mais lindo que já vi e então respondemos sim. Nunca pensei que uma palavra tão pequena tivesse um significado tão grande. Mas Athena continuou...

\- Então desejo que vocês sejam felizes e que continuem sendo leais, fiéis ao que sentem um pelo outro.

Shion ouvia tudo e também sorria, era inevitável não vê-lo como um pai e eu podia ver em seus olhos o quão orgulhoso estava por esse momento.

Assim que Athena terminou sua fala, eu peguei as alianças e após colocar no dedo de Luisa, depositei um beijo em sua mão e ela faz o mesmo. Palavras não eram necessárias para demonstrar o nosso amor.

A festa está linda e todos estão se divertindo, eu estou conversando com Camus e a Luisa com Shina e Marin. Vejo que ela olha com uma expressão de falsa repreensão, provavelmente sobre elas terem conseguido enganá-la. Em um determinado momento ela desvia o olhar para mim e sorri, eu retribuo. Depois de conversar mais um pouco ela vai até uma das mesas e senta e eu vou até ela.

\- Muito cansada?

\- Não, só estou com um pouco de dor nas costas e pés.

Me aproximo de seu ouvido e sussurro:

\- Guarde suas energias sra. Kallas, porque a nossa noite ainda está longe de acabar. - dou uma mordidinha de leve em sua orelha e deposito um beijo em seu pescoço para provocá-la.

\- Ah, é!? - ela dá um sorriso travesso - Vou puni-lo por ter me enganado sr. Milo Kallas.

\- Eu não te enganei, só fiz uma surpresa.

\- Mas como tu conseguiu planejar isso tudo em tão pouco tempo?

\- Quando retornamos ao Santuário eu fui falar com Aldebaran e ele que sugeriu fazer surpresa, depois fui falar com Athena e falei para ela o que havíamos planejado, ela concordou e ainda nos ajudou na surpresa. E as alianças foram feitas pelo Mu.

\- Vocês estavam em um complô contra mim?

\- Estávamos.

Ela riu e eu acompanhei. Depois ela me abraçou e falou:

\- Eu adorei a surpresa, meu amor. Está tudo muito lindo.

Eu iria responder, mas somos interrompidos por Saga que levanta e chama a atenção de todos me deixando intrigado com o que ele faria.

\- Milo e Luisa, eu falarei em nome de todos nós. Queremos desejar muita união e felicidade para vocês. Que esse amor que vocês demonstram e que foi capaz de vencer várias barreiras sempre esteja presente entre vocês. E todos nós estamos muitos ansiosos pela chegada desse bebê onde nós já nos consideramos tios e tias e será muito amado por nós.

As palavras de Saga nos emocionou, apesar das diferenças sempre nos consideramos uma família. Tudo o que ocorreu no passado foi esquecido, todos erramos e decidimos viver essa nova vida recomeçando do zero. Quando olho para ele e vejo que está com um sorriso divertido e troca um olhar cúmplice com Aiolos percebo que estão aprontando alguma coisa, então só me resta esperar ele terminar de falar.

\- E como estamos na Grécia e o noivo é grego, não podemos deixar de realizar alguns costumes.

Eu arregalo os olhos já imaginando o que está por vir. Aiolia e Aiolos se aproximam de nós e entregam um potinho com mel e Aiolos fala:

\- Luisa, o mel é para simbolizar que vocês tenham uma vida doce.

Ela olha para ele e depois para mim e abre um sorriso que é seguido por mim. Então pego as colheres e sirvo com o mel entregando uma para ela e levamos à boca um do outro.

\- Agora - Aiolia quem começou a falar - vem o melhor. - Eles nos puxaram até o centro do salão e cada um dos convidados pegou um prato para realizar a famosa tradição de quebrar pratos.

\- Essa tradição é para afastar os maus espíritos - Aiolos explicou e com um sinal todos começaram a atirar os pratos em nossa volta, mas longe o suficiente para não correr o risco de alguém se machucar.

Após alguns minutos vários pratos foram quebrados e muitos "opahs" foram ditos arrancando o riso de todos nós. Até eu entrei na onda, afinal como o Saga disse, sou um noivo grego e quero mostrar a tradição do meu país. Depois da tradição realizada olho para minha amada que sorri largamente e tem seus olhos brilhando intensamente e me lembro o que me fez tomar a decisão de fazer essa surpresa.

Ela certa vez me disse que não ligava para cerimônias religiosas, que achava isso antiquado e também por não ser católica assim como não sou ortodoxo, mas depois de tudo o que passamos quis permitir que nossa união ficasse eternizada em nossas memórias. Nosso casamento foi uma mistura da tradição brasileira, grega e com a bênção de uma Deusa Grega. Confesso que fiquei temeroso dela não aceitar realizar a cerimônia, por isso resolvi fazer a surpresa.

Casar e formar uma família, quem diria que um dia estaria fazendo isso com a vida que levávamos até pouco tempo atrás. Mas não me arrependo de nada disso. Faria tudo novamente porque o amor é algo maravilhoso. Amar e ser amado é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer na vida de uma pessoa.

Quando sinto ela me abraçar e encostar a cabeça no meu peito volto dos meus devaneios. Quando ela ergue a cabeça para me olhar vejo que apesar de ainda sustentar um sorriso nos lábios, seu semblante está cansado.

\- Quer ir embora? - ela apenas acena um sim com a cabeça.

Nos levantamos e começamos a nos despedir, porém antes de sairmos todos se reúnem para que ela possa atirar o buquê. Ela arremessa e para minha surpresa e de todos o buquê cai nas mãos do Aldebaran que apenas ri com seu jeito descontraído sendo acompanhado por todos nós. Aproveitando a distração de todos, saímos.

Antes de começar a descer as escadarias pego-a no colo e ela se aninha mais em meu peito até chegarmos em Escorpião, onde já vou direto ao nosso quarto e a deposito cuidadosamente na cama. Afrodite decorou nosso quarto com pétalas de rosas vermelhas que espalham seu perfume por todo o ambiente. Tenho que admitir, meu companheiro é um romântico.

Desde nosso reencontro não nos amamos, estou ansioso por isso, meu corpo chama pelo dela, mas o receio de machucá-la era maior, por isso resolvi esperar e, depois de tirar todas as dúvidas com o médico, me sinto mais tranquilo. Mas ao ver o semblante cansado dela, espero o tempo que for.

\- Lu - deposito um beijo em sua testa - Descanse! - Mas quando ia me levantar para tirar minha roupa, ela sentou na cama, segurando meu braço e me olha com seu olhar penetrante e que me enfeitiça, depois encosta seus lábios nos meus.

O nosso beijo foi longo, mas calmo demonstrando nossos sentimentos, quando o ar nos falta separamos os lábios, mas permanecemos com a testa unida. Depois de alguns minutos assim, ela volta a me beijar e aos poucos vai intensificando o beijo e num impulso aproximo o corpo dela do meu e o perfume dela vai inebriando meus sentidos.

Novamente separamos o beijo e olho em seus olhos, olhos que nunca vou cansar de admirar. Mas quando ela dá um sorriso travesso, arqueio uma das sobrancelhas e rio.

\- Estava me enganando, não é sua sapeca?

\- Eu disse que iria puni-lo e eu cumpro com minhas promessas.

Antes que eu pudesse respondê-la, nossos lábios se uniram novamente enquanto o beijo se intensificava eu a deito e faço o mesmo, mas mantendo o meu tronco levemente elevado e sustentando o peso do meu corpo em um do meus braços enquanto minha outra mão vai até sua perna e vou subindo o vestido lentamente e sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar ao meu toque. O beijo continua intenso e longo, mas sem ser desesperado. Minha mão para em sua coxa e desço os beijos ao queixo, pescoço, ombros.

Meu corpo estremece conforme vou sentindo a maciez e o sabor do corpo dela. Me afasto e com a ajuda dela retiro o vestido e ao passar o olhos por seu corpo ainda seminu, sinto meu coração acelerar. Respiro fundo para controlar o ímpeto de deixar o meu lado libertino falar mais alto e acabar com a saudade que sentimos um do outro, mas quero que essa noite seja especial.

Me levanto e começo a me despir, fico atento a todas as reações dela que me observa com os olhos brilhando num misto de desejo e admiração. Quando fico apenas com minha cueca, ela morde o lábio inferior e não me contenho e volto a atacar os seus lábios num beijo mais voluptuoso e fazendo nossas intimidades roçarem ainda sobre nossas peças íntimas, ato que arranca um gemido abafado pelo beijo de nós dois. Quando o ar nos falta a abraço forte.

\- Céus Lu, como eu amo você. Não consigo encontrar palavras para expressar como estou feliz em ter você novamente em meus braços.

\- Eu te amo também, Milo. Não imagina a falta que me fez.

Fico mais um tempo abraçado à ela sentindo o perfume suave e o calor de sua pele. Minhas mãos deslizam por suas costas até encontrar o fecho do soutien que abro e o retiro deixando a mostra os seios fartos, durinhos e com os bicos rosados. Deposito um selinho em seus lábios e vou trilhando com a ponta da língua seu pescoço, vale entre os seios, barriga, coxas e sinto ela se contorcer e apertar os lençóis, meus olhos estão atentos no rosto dela. Quero guardar na memória cada expressão que ela faz. Faço o caminho inverso e quando chego aos seios abocanho sem pudor o direito enquanto acaricio o esquerdo. Ela arqueia as costas e geme meu nome fazendo meu membro latejar.

Não irei me segurar por muito tempo, por isso mesmo contra minha vontade solto os seios e me encaminho até sua calcinha e começo a deslizá-la até retirar completamente. Meus olhos nublam diante da visão que tenho e meu membro lateja mais uma vez implorando para adentrar na intimidade quente e apertada que sei que ela tem, mas apenas ignoro. Quero dar prazer à ela.

Sem esperar, deposito vários selinhos em suas coxas e quando meus lábios se aproximam da intimidade dela, sinto que a respiração dela fica mais ofegante e sorrio internamente com isso. Passo meus braços em volta de suas coxas e com a ponta dos dedos eu abro os lábios íntimos e passo minha língua por toda a extensão da intimidade dela sentindo o gosto adocicado. Minha língua passeia por cada pedacinho até encontrar o ponto máximo de prazer dela e começo com movimentos lentos e vou aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos dela vão me guiando. Sua respiração fica cada vez mais ofegante demonstrando que está próximo de atingir o ápice e eu intensifico os movimentos até as pernas dela começarem a sofrer os espasmos enquanto ela grita meu nome fazendo o sangue em minhas veias ferver.

Enquanto ela recupera o fôlego, eu me levanto e retiro minha cueca para voltar deitar sobre ela. Uno nossos lábios num beijo apaixonado enquanto começo a penetrá-la. Céus! tive que me conter, porque queria senti-la ao poucos.

Agora foi a vez que eu soltei um gemido mais alto ao me sentir todo dentro dela. Minha só minha, essa mulher pertence somente a mim e eu somente a ela.

Depois de alguns segundos curtindo essa sensação começo a me mover devagar, ela arranha minhas costas, seus gemidos se misturam aos meus e aos poucos vou intensificando os movimentos. Selo novamente nosso lábios que só é afastado quando sentimos o ápice tomar nossos corpos.

Deito minha cabeça em seu ombro, minha respiração está ofegante, o coração acelerado. Ela me abraça e ficamos alguns minutos assim. Me retiro de dentro dela e me deito puxando-a para deitar sobre meu peito.

Ela me olha e sorri docemente e eu faço o mesmo.

\- Foi maravilhoso, amor!

\- Foi sim, meu amor.

Sinto a Luisa se aninhar em meu peito, eu fecho os olhos com a certeza de que sou um homem muito feliz em ter ao meu lado uma mulher guerreira e linda, também pego no sono.

Milo POF

Os meses se passaram, o inverno deu lugar a primavera e foi numa noite em março, numa dessas em que a lua muda anunciando o ciclo certo das esperas que Luisa começou a sentir as dores do parto.

Milo após a chegada de Dolores e Saori, que auxiliariam no parto, encontrava-se junto aos demais no salão principal do Templo. Os gritos que vez ou outra sua amada soltava o deixava mais nervoso fazendo com que ele andasse de um lado para outro sem parar. Por vezes ele sentava por alguns segundos, mas logo voltava a levantar. Por vezes, Aldebaran o acompanhava nesse vai e vem arrancando olhares nervosos de todos que se encontravam junto à eles.

\- Acalme-se Milo, ou você irá acabar abrindo um buraco nesse chão. - Camus falou tentando acalmar o amigo, mais sabia que era em vão.

\- Não dá Camus. Céus por que ela não escolheu ir para um hospital? - ele gesticulava e passava a mão pelos cabelos demonstrando todo seu nervosismo

Mais um grito foi ouvido impedindo Camus de responder. O grego com os gritos voltou a sentar, mas após um mais alto sendo seguido por um silêncio que para ele pareceu horas, se ergueu e já estava prestes a invadir o quarto quando se ouviu o choro forte e alto do bebê.

Milo ria e chorava enquanto era abraçado por todos. Seu coração transbordava uma felicidade e emoção que ele jamais imaginou ser capaz de sentir.

Após mais alguns minutos Saori apareceu no salão e chamou por Milo que a acompanhou. Assim que entraram no quarto, ele viu que Dolores cuidava do bebê enquanto Luisa estava deitada, apesar do semblante cansado ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto. O grego caminhou e sentou-se ao lado de sua amada alisando seu rosto com um mão e com a outra pega a dela depositando um beijo no dorso.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, só estou cansada!

Dolores se aproxima interrompendo o momento porque trazia nos braços o bebê enrolado em uma manta branca e entregando a Milo que pega meio desajeitado. Ele sorri admirando o seu anjinho em seu colo. O rostinho gordinho e rosado, o chumaço de cabelos azuis arroxeados no topo da cabeça.

\- É uma menina! - Dolores fala mal conseguindo conter sua alegria - Já escolheram o nome?

\- Uma menina? - Milo abriu mais o sorriso e olhou para sua amada que retribuiu o sorriso - Eu queria uma menina. Eu pensei em Scarllet, o que você acha, Lu?

\- Acho que é um belo nome. Eu havia pensado nesse também porque tem um significado muito forte, assim como ela.

\- Está decidido então, vou lá levar nosso anjinho para os tios babarem um pouco, eles estavam tão ansiosos quanto eu para conhecê-la.

Milo ao chegar no salão, seus companheiros logo o cercam para contemplar a mais nova integrante do Santuário. Scarllet que até então mantinha os olhinhos fechados pareceu perceber que era o centro das atenções e os abriu revelando os olhos azuis cristalinos fazendo todos os tios babarem ainda mais.

\- Mas ela é muito linda, Milo! - Mu falou

\- Digna de uma pisciana - Afrodite complementou.

\- Já estou vendo você com ciúme dessa princesa, Milo. - Aiolos falou.

\- Deixe-me pegá-la um pouco também. - Aldebaran já foi retirando Scarllet dos braços do pai.

Enquanto os Cavaleiros estavam babando a sobrinha, Saori se retira do quarto e vai até o encontro deles. Milo ao avistá-la se ajoelha diante dela e diz:

\- Athena, quero lhe agradecer a oportunidade que você me deu de viver e sentir tudo o que está acontecendo nesses últimos meses. Não tenho palavras para expressar minha gratidão e alegria.

Saori ao ouvir as palavras do Cavaleiro se ajoelha e o abraça sendo retribuído por ele. Ambos tinham lágrimas de emoção nos olhos assim como todos que assistiam a cena. De certa forma, as palavras do escorpiano expressava o sentimento de todos eles.

x.x.x.x.x

Após todos se retirarem do Templo de Escorpião, Milo caminha até seu quarto onde Dolores está sentada numa poltrona ao lado da cama e Luisa dorme tranquilamente. Ele se deita ao lado de sua amada e aconchega seu anjinho entre os dois. Dolores ao ver a cena se emociona e depois se retira.

O dourado enquanto contemplava seus dois anjos, um pensamento povoa sua mente.

"No fim, tudo o que precisávamos era somente de um pouco de paciência para que tudo acabasse bem".

FIM!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

N.A

Algumas curiosidades: Na Grécia é tradição ter raminhos de tomilho no buquê da noiva.

Hoje não é mais comum a tradição de "quebrar pratos", mas achei legal incluir isso no casamento deles heheheh e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ahh, e o que o Saga fala sobre a tradição é o que significa de fato assim como o de comer mel durante a cerimônia.

Então pessoal, me despeço por aqui e nos vemos em breve!

Luisa


End file.
